Pasado
by Angie Anderson
Summary: Dana Snape, a estado huyendo de su pasado, por azares del destino ella viaja al pasado,para encontrarse con su padre, Harry Potter y descubrir que su destino esta ligado al de él, Review
1. Presente

Hola a todos, este es el primer fic que escribo de Harry Potter y espero que no sean muy duros al juzgarme, talvez hayan leído por ahí alguno de los fic de mi Hermana Jenny, quien fue la que me metió en esto de escribir, como diferimos mucho en el gusto de las parejas y de la forma de escribir, no creo que encuentren parecido alguno en nuestros Fics. 

Pasado

Capitulo 1

Mi presente

_Desde el primer instante en que llegue a este mundo, mi vida estuvo marcada por las tragedias, llegue al mundo en un mal momento, la guerra entre el lado oscuro y los aurores estaba en apogeo. _

Mi padre había muerto derrotando a Lord Voldemort, pero aun quedaban muchas cosas que hacer, aun había miles de Mortifagos que estaban dispuestos a ser los sucesores del señor oscuro, desde el instante mismo de mi nacimiento fui entregada a Severus Snape, el encargado de protejerme, y de llevarme lejos, si algún mortífago llegaba a enterarse de que yo era la hija de Harry Potter, estaría en peligro constante. 

Vivi en un lugar lejano durante 10 años de mi vida, con Severus aquien respeto y quiero como un padre y del cual llevo su apellido, se que para Severus no fue fácil cuidar de la hija de Potter, aun no se por que pero tengo entendido que Severus y mi padre nunca se llevaron bien. 

¿Mi madre?, bueno ella fue una gran bruja que murió al instante de traerme a este mundo, Hermione Granger, Dumbledore se encarga de hablar maravillas de ellos, y Remus Lupin se encarga de que yo sepa todo acerca de ellos, es como si quisieran tenerlos vivos conmigo, pero yo no soy Harry Potter ni Hermione Granger. 

Mi tío Ron habla constantemente de lo genial que era mi padre, no es que no me sienta orgullosa de ellos, lo estoy, no cualquiera hubiera encarado al señor oscuro como lo hicieron mis padres, solamente estoy un poco molesta con ellos, por no haber pensado en mi, y haberme dejado sola. 

Todos esperan que yo sean una Gryffindor, ahora que estoy a punto de cumplir 11 años y tengo que llegar a Hogwarts, yo no lo se, no se que es lo que quiero hacer, por momentos me aferro a Severus como si fuera mi padre y en otras odio todo lo que tiene que ver con el mundo mágico por que se llevo a mis padres. 

Por increíble que parece al menos para Lupin y Dumbledore, yo no me parezco mucho mis padres, tengo una larga melena negra que llega hasta mi cadera, e completamente disciplinada, mi piel es bastante pálida como la de Snape, supongo que por eso nunca nadie dudo que el fuera mi padre, pero poseo unos ojos inquietantemente verdes, de un verde intenso que según los adultos eran lo de mi padre y los de mi abuela. 

El día de hoy, 1 de septiembre empezare la vida en Hogwarts, Dumbledore quiere presentarme como Dana Potter, pero yo prefiero ser presentada como Dana Snape, no quisiera que algún mortífago quisiera atacarme, después de todo, yo no soy mis padres. 

La estación estaba igual a muchos años atras y Dana Reprimió un pequeño suspiro, ella había estado muchas veces ahí cuando iba a visitar a su padre a Hogwarts, pero ahora era diferente, ahora tenia que ser parte de Hogwarts. 

-"Apresurate Dana"- Grita una chica Pelirroja la cual Dana reconoce al instante, se trata de Selene Weasley, sonríe un momento antes de ir a alcanzar al clan Weasley, Marck y Stuart los gemelos y ruidosos hijos de Percy Weasley se encuentran haciendo de las suyas, mientras que Carolina y Mirían las hijas de Charley y Billy respectivamente, los miraban con desaprobación, al mismo tiempo que los serios Antón y Molly los hijos de Fred y George se retiran un poco del grupo, después de todo son los mayores del grupo, se encuentran en el 4 curso. 

-"Lamento llegar tarde, pero es que mi Padre se volvió a quedar Dormido"- Informo a todos 

-"Espero que no sean tan injusto contigo como lo es con nosotros"- Dijeron Marck y Stuart -" Nos odia por ser Gryffindor"- 

-"No los odia por que nunca ponen atención"- dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa 

-"Espera que te de clases ese gruñón que tienes por padre"- dijo Antón 

-"El es gruñón para todo"- dijo ella abordando el expreso, dejando a los demás atras y lanzando un pequeño suspiro 

-"FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS"- Grito un chico contra el cual Dana había chocado 

-"Lo siento"- Balbuceo, apenada 

-"No se por que tiene que existir la gentuza como tu"- dijo antes de entrar en un compartimento, Dana lo miro molesta, pero decidió no hacer caso a sus insultos, ya sabría quien era y se encargaría de hacerlo pagar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

El gran comedor lucia su enorme majestuosidad ante los nuevos chicos que pisaban por primera vez Hogwarts, Dana miraba todo maravillada, no importaba cuantas veces hubiera leído de él, aun le fascinaba, las estrellas brillaban en su techo y la luna alumbraba como nunca. 

Observo como pasaban uno a uno hasta escuchar su propio apellido salir de los labios de la profesora Minerva McGonagall 

-"Dana Snape"- 

Al simple hecho de haber mencionado su nombre los alumnos de grados superiores miraron al siempre gruñón Severus Snape sin poder creer que aquella menudita chica fuera la hija del adusto Profesor. 

-"Hay mucho talento"- Murmuro el sombrero seleccionador -"Veo una mente dispuesta, ansias de conocimiento, mucho valor y ambición, será una decisión difícil"- 

-"Podrias decidir rápido"- dijo ella en voz baja 

-"Tu padre fue un excelente Gryffindor y creo que tu también lo serás"- dijo, ella palideció bajo el sombrero, su mayor temor era parecerse demasiado a su padre o a su madre, no quería tener el mismo destino que ellos. 

-"SLYTHERIN"- grito el sombrero, mientras ella se lo quitaba y se encaminaba a la casa de las serpientes, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa departe de Severus Snape, aparte de los Weasley y nadie pareció dar importancia la hecho, después de todo Severus Snape había sido un Slytherin de excelencia. 

La sala común de las serpientes, era como ella se la había imaginado miles de veces, aun que no tan cálida, y los moradores de dicha casa no parecían muy amigables, pero a ella no le importo, estaba completamente feliz de estar ahí, el chico que la había molestado también estaba ahí David Malfoy, quien la miraba de arriba a abajo como si quisiera leerle la mente. 

Ella tembló ante su solo gesto, aquellos ojos grises eran demasiado penetrantes, y ella tenia la horrible sensación de que los había visto antes, aunque no recordaba donde, el sonrío ampliamente al notar el estupor de la chica, para dirigirse a las escaleras seguramente hacia su dormitorio. 

Dana sintió un escalofrío que pasaba por su columna, paralizándola, tenia la sensación de ya haber vivido eso, talvez en otra vida, en otra época. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Las amplias habitaciones de la mansión se encontraban en penumbras, aquel lujo provocaba escalofríos, era completamente fría y sobre todo había una presencia maligna en aquel lugar. 

Habia una mesa repleta de pociones y botellas de diferentes tamaños y colores cuyo contenido despertaba la curiosidad de cualquier persona, salvo la de él. 

Quien observaba todo sin interés, con sus ojos grises fijos en el retrato de sus padres, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, los había perdido a manos del trío Gryffindor y pensaba vengares, ya que Granger y Potter estaban muertos, pensaba vengarse con Selene Weasley la hija de Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood 

Pensaba hacer sufrir a ese Weasley todo lo que el había sufrido durante sus años en la prisión de Azkaban, lejos de su hijo, lo que más amaba en ese mundo, había sido una enorme suerte que no hubiera suficientes pruebas como para ejecutarlo, pero había las suficientes como para que hubiera estado encerrado durante 7 largos años 

Años que no habían hecho más que incrementar la rabia que sentía hacia el mundo mágico y hacia los sangre sucia, era una verdadera lastima que no hubiera sido el, quien matara a Hermione Granger. 

Mando una lechuza a su hijo con una arma secreta que si sus planes salían como el quería desaparecerían a la chiquilla Weasley para siempre, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las tiene planeado. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-"Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí Snape?"- Pregunto aquella voz fría que ella reconoció rápidamente 

-"Y que si lo hago Malfoy?"- Pregunto ella levantando una ceja, y posiblemente se hubiera suscitado una pequeña pelea de no ser por que Selene aparecio y con un movimiento brusco derribo al rubio el cual tumbo a la chica, al hacerlo, algo extraño paso, una extraña luz surgió de la nada y con la misma desapareció. 

-"Estas bien?"- Pregunto Selene ayudando a los 2 Slytherin, quienes se levantaron bruscamente y la miraron con enojo 

Ambos iban a reclamar cuando, notaron la palidez de la chica, era como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma, Dana giro la cabeza para mirar lo que Selene veía con tanto terror y lo que encontró la hizo retroceder unos pasos. 

Caminando hacia ellos se encontraba el trío Gryffindor 

-"Se puede saber que demonios hiciste"- Grito el chico captando la atención de todos lo que pasaban en esos momentos por ahí. 

-"Yo no lo se"- dijo la pelirroja, mientras Dana miraban con horror a sus padres acercarse a ellos 

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que este capitulo les gustara y pues aquí termina el primer capitulo, ¿Como creen que reaccionara Dana ante sus padres? y David?, espero sus Reviews para saber si esto esta bien o de plano mejor lo dejo por la paz 


	2. Cuerpos Prestados

Pasado

Capitulo 2

Cuerpos Prestados

_Me encontraba temblando, me sentía terriblemente asustada y llena de temores, había esto huyendo durante 11 años de ellos y ellos aparecían así en mi vida como si nada. _

Tenia que ser un sueño, una terrible pesadilla de la que esperaba despertar muy rápido, simplemente era imposible que mis padres estuvieran ahí caminando hacia nosotros sonriendo como si nada, tenia que ser obra de mi imaginación que quería jugarme una mala pasada. 

Cerre los ojos con fuerza, intentando hacerlos desaparecer, ellos no tenían que estar ahí, no podían era imposible, simplemente imposible, los abrí lentamente pero no ellos seguían ahí, mirándome fijamente, mi padre era tal y como me lo había mostrado Lupin en unas fotografías y mi madre también, mi Tío Ron era el único que parecía haber cambiado, era realmente extraño observarlo ahora a sus 17 años, sin aquella barba que lo acompañaba y el cabello corto. 

No sabia que hacer, no sabia como reaccionar, mire a mis acompañante y lo que vi me dejo sin respiración por un minuto. 

-"Lavender, estas bien?"- Pregunto Ron a la chica que se había quedado completamente pálida mirando fijamente a los dos chicos que estaban cerca de ella, David Malfoy había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba un moreno de grandes ojos azules y Selene había dejado paso a una hermosa chica de ojos azules y cabellera rubia que Dana reconoció inmediatamente como Pavarti Patil, editora del la revista corazón de bruja. 

-"AHH?"- Pregunto mirando a Ron fijamente, para después procesar la información, ¿La había llamado Lavander?, quería decir eso que ahora era Lavandera Brown, la reportera del profeta?, no, se corrigió mentalmente, era la adolescente Lavandera 

-"Si estas bien?, estas muy pálida"- Dijo Hermione mirando a la chica fijamente, Dana deseo que se alejara, pero la castaña no parecía tener ganas de hacer eso. 

-"Sabes Lavandera, creo que Hermione y Ron tienen razón, estas más pálido de lo normal"- Harry también la miraba fijamente y eso le provocaba escalofríos, por que comprobó con horror que lo que los demás decían era cierto, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su padre 

-"No se van a morir saben"- Dijo una voz fría junto a Dana y observo como inmediatamente el trío Gryffindor ponía mala Cara al verlo 

-"Nadie te pregunto Zabini"- dijo Ron encarando al moreno, este levanto una ceja claramente divertido por el gesto de Ron 

-"VENGAN"- Dijo el moreno jalando a ambas chicas, quienes estaban paralizadas, Ron no pareció muy feliz por esto por que tomo a la que creía Pavarti del brazo lastimándola 

-"Que quieres con ellas Zabini?"- Pregunto jalando con más fuerza a la chica quien miro a su padre con horror 

-"Eso es algo que no te concierne "- contesto el chico sin amedrenterse apesar de que el Pelirrojo era más alto que el por unos cuantos centímetros 

-"Zabinni es novio de Lavandera"- dijo la rubia logrando que Harry, Ron y Hermione miraran a la chica sorprendidos 

-"Es verdad eso?"- Preguntaron sin poder creerlo 

-"Si"- contesto el moreno al darse cuenta de que la chica era incapaz de articular palabra, el Trío Gryffindor siguió su camino lanzándole una seria mirada a las chicas y al Sly 

-"Por que dijiste eso?"- Pregunto Dana mirando seriamente al chico, volviendo a tener la extraña sensación de que eso ya lo había vivido antes 

-"Tenias algún otro plan Genio?"- Pregunto el chico con voz fría, la chica lo miro un momento en ese cuerpo el chico no parecía muy temible 

-"Podrian detener las hostilidades un momento y decirme que rayos esta pasando aquí?"- Pregunto la ahora rubia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a ambos chicos molesta, estos le devolvieron la mirada para después poner los ojos en blanco 

-"Por si no lo recuerdas Weasley, tu fuiste la culpable de todo esto"- soltó el chico arrastrando las palabras 

-"Perdon, Yo no hice nada"- Grito la chica mirando enojada al Sly 

-"Entonces, aparecimos aquí solo así"- dijo el chico tronando los dedos para demostrar lo que quería decir 

-"No, no, no, tiene que haber alguna explicación lógica"- comento Dana llevándose la mano a la cabeza para pensar, El moreno palideció terriblemente y empezó a buscar algo entre su ropa 

"No esta" Penso furioso y empezando a entender por que estaban ahí 

* * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * ** * * ** * * * ** * * * ** * * * ** * 

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry, Ron y Hermione comentaban lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos en el pasillo 

-"Pense que Lavandera estaba saliendo con eso chico de Revenclaw, como se llamaba?"- Pregunto la castaña mordiendo su tostada 

-"Terry, y si según me dijo Ginny salía con él"- comento Ron bebiendo de un solo trago su zumo de calabaza 

-"Que creen que dirán los Slytherin cuando se enteren?"- Pregunto Harry, mirando fijamente al grupo de Sly que reía en la mesa de las serpientes, entre ellos se encontraba Draco Malfoy su enemigo desde hacia 7 años. 

-"Solo espero que no este jugando con ella"- dijo la chica mirando la mesa de los Slytherins con una mueca extraña en el rostro 

-"De que hablan?"- Pregunto Luna sentándose junto a Hermione, sin importarle no pertenecer a la casa de los Leones 

-"De Lavandera"- contesto el Pelirrojo 

-"Por que?"- Pregunto Luna tomando una tostada del plato de Hermione 

Cuando la chica entro en el gran comedor junto con Pavarti, ambas miraron en dirección a la casa de los Leones 

-"Mi madre es una mentirosa, me dijo que jamas se sentó junto a los Gryffindor por que ella era Revenclaw y jamas rompía las reglas"- comento Selene mirando a la que en un futuro seria su madre con mala cara 

Pero Dana no la escucho, fijo su vista en la mesa de los profesores intentando encontrar a Severus Snape, tenia la Horrible sensación de que solo él podría sacarla de ese embrollo, pero el profesor de pociones solo le dedico una mirada fría a la que creía era Lavandera Brown 

-"Esto es muy complicado"- suspiro, dándose cuenta de pronto que los únicos lugares libres se encontraban junto a Harry Potter y junto a Hermione Granger, Selene entendiendo su mirada se sentó junto a Harry y ella se sentó junto a la rubia, mirando después como Virginia Weasley se sentaba junto a Hermione Granger y saludaba muy efusivamente a Potter, esto la confundió sobremanera a ella tanto como a Selene no se suponía que su padre tenia que estar con su madre, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ahí. 

* * * ** * * ** * * ** * * ** * * * ** * * * ** * * ** * * ** * * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * 

En la enfermería de la escuela se encontraban los cuerpos durmientes de los tres chicos, quienes eran vigilados por la enfermera de la escuela, Severus Snape y el mismo Albus Dumbledore 

-"Tinen alguna idea de lo que tienen?"- Pregunto el profesor de pociones mirando el rostro sereno de "Su hija" con preocupación 

-"Temo que no Profesor Snape"- contesto la enfermera 

-"Pero temo, mi querido Severus que tiene algo que ver con la moneda china que encontramos junto a los cuerpos. 

Y Albus Dumbledore no estaba del todo equivocado 

**Notas de la autora**

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, la verdad me llenaron mucho de animo y por eso me decidió a subir este segundo capitulo, espero que a ustedes les gustara y también espero sus Reviews, talvez el capitulo sea muy confuso pero Denme tiempo de mejorar mi narrativa. 

**Nayade**Muchas gracias por tus animos, espero que este capitulo te agrade, y Mil gracias por tu review. 

**Kary Granger de Potter** La pelirroja?, a esa es Selene la hija de Ron, aun que no es mala idea esa de que Ron se cambie el nombre, muchas gracias por tu review. 


End file.
